


Discipline

by Karina



Category: Swimming with Sharks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy tries to discipline his boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

  
  
'So…you came to my place…just as I had ordered…that's what I call a good assistant,' Buddy mused, greeting Guy at the door.

'I'm not just an assistant,' he reminded his boss, while he walked through the doorway of the house.

'Oh yeah, you're also an executive, although you still work for me,' he smiled, welcoming his assistant into his home.

'You've still got that sharp tongue.'

  
Buddy chuckled at himself. Of course, he knew he'd be considered a hypocrite for criticising Dawn for being a 'fuck towel' while he was willing to get fucked by his assistant. But this was different; this wasn't for promotion---they truly loved each other, in their own twisted ways. After his wife's death, he geared his energy towards work even more. The strippers and call girls were just a way of attempting to satisfy his libido and his loneliness, yet he felt lonelier than ever. He only felt alive when he was working; he especially felt alive when he was barking orders at Guy. Did he feel good being tortured by Guy, then? Not at all, but he was willing to forgive the kid, since Guy learnt his lesson, and Buddy couldn't risk losing such an obedient and intelligent assistant. On top of that, they eliminated the femme fatale that was getting in their way.

  
Buddy chuckled at his assistant.

'Well, if you don't want me, then you could have refused to come over, you know.'

'I'm not refusing this opportunity to see my boss act like a whore...,' he smirked, plopping himself down on the sofa.

'I'm not a masochist…unlike you…'

'Sometimes people can be both---who knows? Maybe there's a Buddy that you don't know about, that you would only show to me,' he laughed.

'Don't get too brash with me…you remember that this is a privilege, Guy,' Buddy warned him, putting his fingers to Guy's lips.

'You're so cute like that, Buddy,' he said, licking Buddy's fingers.

'You think you can fuck me that easily?' Buddy teased him.

'I earned my privilege to fuck you, remember? I won't torture you…I promise.'

Guy then proceeded to take Buddy's tie off, dangling the tie in mid-air.

'Shall we do this here, or in your bedroom? What kind of a bedroom does Buddy Ackerman have?'

'The sofa's big enough for both of us,' Buddy smirked back at his eager assistant.

'Aww…so Buddy likes kinky sex on the sofa?'

'Not really kinky, though,' Buddy replied.

'Well, I'll give you a taste of kinky…,' Guy told him, tying the tie around his eyes, covering his eyes with the light blue fabric.

'How do you like the scent of your own tie? Does it turn you on? Do you like the smell of men?'

'I don't smell anything,' he retorted.

'That's because you're used to the scent of yourself. You smell good, you see,' Guy said, with his fingers trailing up Buddy's thighs.

'And men like you turn me on, Buddy. You're arrogant, powerful, sexy, intelligent, and sometimes nice.'

  
Buddy wriggled his hips gently, feeling the fingers softly massage his thighs. Now he knew that his skilled assistant was also skilled in something else. Since Guy wasn't here for money, he seemed more sincere than any woman he ever had.

He couldn't believe what he was thinking about; his assistant, who was nearly 10 years younger than him, sucking his cock. His heart raced at the dirty thoughts forming in his mind.

  
'Guy…I'm not…'

'Oh, bullshit…,' Guy remarked, undoing the button and zipper of Buddy's trousers.

'Since the day I met you, you always seemed so campy. Besides, you never looked like you liked those strippers. It all looked like over-compensation to me.

'I like being with men, but I don't consider myself…,' Buddy mumbled to him.

'Huh! Buddy is afraid of the tabloids!' Guy said to him.

His hands then moved to unbutton Buddy's shirt.

'Well, there are no tabloids to worry about here,' he said, softly pinching his nipples.

Contrary to the taunting words, Guy's caresses were gentle---perhaps too gentle for Buddy.

'If you want to get to the fucking, you should be able to satisfy a man better than that,' Buddy smirked.

'This is my first time with a man,' Guy replied.

Guy shifted his hips, aware of his own bulging hardness.

'You're older than me, and I wanna see you suck my cock before I do. You gotta give action to get action, right?'

  
Guy unzipped his own trousers, and pulled down his underwear to expose his hardened cock. He couldn't imagine how turned on he was by all this dirty banter with his boss.

  
'I can't see because I'm blindfolded with my fucking tie…you better show me where your cock is,' Buddy warned.

'Judging from your behaviour, you seem to like men…now, open your mouth; I won't shove it in too deep.'

  
Buddy could feel the hardness against his lips, and he stuck out his tongue to savour it. It was difficult at first, since he was blindfolded with his own tie, but soon he got used to it. Judging from the sensations on his tongue, it was quite long and hard, and he could hear Guy moaning breathily.

'Ohh…good…Buddy…that's a good boy. Where'd you learn how to suck cocks like this? Did you learn how to suck cocks when you were younger?'

  
Buddy decided not to answer for now. He was unsure how to suck cocks, yet here was Guy complimenting him on it. Strangely enough, hearing Guy's moans increased the tension within his own crotch, making it rub against his trousers even more. He started to suck on it even harder, moving his tongue up and down to try to find where he was the most sensitive.

  
'God…you are a whore…ahh…fuck…'

'Ohhh…yes…come on, Buddy…make me cum, with that sexy mouth of yours…,' he moaned.

  
Buddy continued to suck his assistant's cock, while trying to take his mind off his own cock, which was oozing pre-cum in his trousers.

He could hear Guy whisper,

'Oh fucking hell, Buddy, I'm gonna cum…ohhh…ahhh…'

He then felt Guy's cock erupt in ecstasy in his mouth, as he struggled to swallow the thick and gooey liquid.

'Don't spit it out…and you wouldn't want to ruin your clothing, right?' Guy gasped, taking his cock out of Buddy's mouth.

'Guy…please…I gave you what you wanted…'

'Please what?' Guy said to him.

'Please…Guy, suck on my cock. Make me cum like I made you cum. You can't just leave me like this,' Buddy pleaded.

Guy pulled down Buddy's trousers and underwear, and he heard a soft moan escape from Buddy's lips when the fabric touched his skin.

'Ooh…already leaking pre-cum…,' Guy teased, engulfing the cock with his mouth.

Buddy moaned in relief that his cock was getting the attention that it needed, but just as he was starting to savour the sensations, Guy suddenly stopped his movements.

'If I made you cum now, we wouldn't have time for fucking.'

'Well, if you want to fuck me, take my tie off my face.'

'OK, whatever you say. But you'll have to put the tie back on if you want me to fuck you,' Guy retorted.

'Deal,' replied Buddy.

Guy took the tie off Buddy's face, and tied it back on to Buddy's neck.

'You got any lotion or something?'

Buddy took a moment to stare into Guy's eyes.

'Skin care lotion…smells like men's perfume though,' he replied.

'Good…where is it?'

'In the drawer next to the table,' Buddy whispered.

  
Guy returned with the lotion in his hand, and applied it to his own cock. He couldn't resist the opportunity and the privilege of fucking his boss, Buddy. But he wasn't going to fuck him to get promoted or to win his approval. They loved each other and they wanted each other; and they just didn't give a damn what others might think of it.

  
'Beg me to fuck you, Buddy. I earned my privilege anyway, but I want to hear you beg me,' Guy told him.

'Guy…I…I want to feel you in me. I've felt so alive when I'm with you,' Buddy whimpered.

'Good…Buddy…damn, I love it when you whimper,' Guy replied, slowly inserting his cock into Buddy.

  
The sensation that Buddy felt was overwhelming; it was a bit painful, yet he soon began to feel waves of pleasure within him. Normally, he would have felt humiliated if his assistant fucked him, but since both of them wanted this to happen, they didn't feel any humiliation or guilt.

  
'Give it to me, Guy…fuck me harder; not too hard, though.'

'I never knew a man could be this tight! Tighter than any woman, you know?' Guy said, reaching down to touch Buddy's cock.

'Ohh…fuck…Guy…,' Buddy moaned.

He felt he was going to black out, as the pressure within him was growing stronger and he felt the hardness go in and out of him.

Buddy also realised that Guy was not only going in and out of him, but that he was also stroking his cock.

Tears started to well up in his eyes as he couldn't believe the pleasure he was feeling. It wasn't just sexual pleasure, though. The feeling of being loved and being respected filled him with warmth.

'Buddy…you're going to make me cum again…ohh…fuck, man…,' Guy groaned, feeling the inevitable climax approach.

This was Buddy's first time feeling another man cum inside of him, as he felt the hot liquid explode inside him.

The sensation of Guy being inside of him, and Guy's hand frantically stroking Buddy's hardness was enough to send him over the edge as well. His cock throbbed in ecstasy, spilling out cum onto the sofa.

'Don't call strippers any more, Buddy. You know I'm here for you,' Guy told him.

'I know,' replied Buddy.

They gazed at each other and started to clean up. Their bond was now stronger than ever.

"You think you can fuck me all the time? Next time, it'll be my turn to fuck," thought Buddy.

 

** _   
_ **

 


End file.
